Hero in the shadows
by Voldyismoldy
Summary: revamped what if Harry Potter wasn't the boy who lived? What if it was someone else someone no one else ever noticed but who had the power to save the wizarding world from the greatest threat it has ever faced. Pairings to come later.on Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do have all seven books in hardcover and all five movies.

Summary: AU. revamped What if Harry wasn't the boy who lived? What if it was someone else? Someone no one ever noticed but who could save the wizarding world from the greatest threat it has ever faced? Pairings to come later

Voldyismoldy: Hey out there this is my first attempt at a Fanfiction so I hope you like it and please review. hey there I have decided that I don't like the way this story is going so I am changing it. The prologue is still the same except Aran is now three instead of two but all the other chapters are going to be different. I hope to have the new first chapter up by tonight or tomorrow so hang in there.

Hero in the Shadows

Prologue

Lilly Potter hurried quickly down the street of the town of Godric's hollow a small bag of groceries clutched in her hand. She knew she wasn't supposed to leave her home as Dumbldore had told her to keep her and her family safe but it was Harry's first birthday tomorrow and she wanted to make it special. So she had left her precious baby with James and gone out to get some supplies to make a cake for her son.

It was the first time she had been out of their home in months, not since Harry was born and Dumbledore had told them that Voldemort, the dark wizard currently terrorizing the wizarding world, would be after them. The confinement was worse for James than her, he was going insane sitting in their home day after day while his friends, especially Sirius, fought against the dark wizard in their place. Lilly didn't care about their freedom as long as her family was safe and though she longed to fight with her friends she was also glad she and James no longer had to not wanting to put their son in danger.

She was nearly to their home, the sun beginning its decent, and Bathilda's home coming into view. She was a sweet woman but the stories she told about Dumbledore were outrageous and sometimes unbelievable, like his supposed friendship with the once feared wizard Grindel, something Lilly didn't at all believe. A small sound stopped her before she could go any further and she turned in alarm to see a small child sitting on the sidewalk near her.

It was a young boy with dark hair and green eyes and he couldn't have been much older than her little Harry. There were tears in his eyes and dirt stained his face and his clothes looked old and ragged. There was no one else around that he could belong to and she feared he was lost as she walked over to him and knelt down in front of him.

"Hi there." She said sweetly with a small smile pushing away several strands of red hair from her green eyes. "What's your name sweety?"

The boy stared up at her with wide unreadable eyes as he wiped the tears from them a small sound escaping his lips, "Aran"

"Aran that's a nice name, are you lost?" Lilly asked. The child hesitated for a moment and then nodded. "Well that's to bad, do you want to come with me and maybe we can find your mommy and daddy."

The boy hesitated again as she held out her hand to him and then silently took it allowing her to help him to his feet. Quickly the two of them continued on to Lilly's home Aran clutching tightly to her hand. His other hand was held at his side and she was surprised that he hadn't brought its thumb to his mouth as most children, including Harry, seemed to when they were upset. He said nothing as they walked and when they went into her home he hid behind her at James's approach.

"Lilly who is this?" James asked running his free hand through his unruly black hair. The other hand was occupied with holding their infant son who giggled at the sight of the other boy hands outstretched toward him which only made him shrink further away.

"This is Aran I found him on the way home." Lilly explained as she bent and picked the child up who instantly through his arms around her neck hiding his face in her chest. "He's lost and I was thinking that maybe Dumbledore could help us find his family."

"I suppose but he is a busy man Lilly fighting Voldemort and all." Her husband reminded her trying to smile kindly at the boy who was still refusing to look at him. "He can stay with us for now though and we will see what happens. He will be safe here at least."

Lilly smiled and that night after dinner put the two little boys to bed in Harry's crib since they had no other. Three days later Dumbledore visited them and they told them about the boy they had found. No one had come looking for a lost child and he agreed to try to find out who he belonged too. But the days turned into weeks and then months and eventually Lilly and James stopped looking for the boys family and made him a part of their own.

Aran grew much more friendlier and open as the time passed and he was especially close to Harry who he dragged around the house playing games and getting into trouble. He was two years older than Harry or so they had determined and as two months turned slowly into three they began to think of him as a second son and he loved them like his parents especially Lilly.

Then Halloween came, the scarcest night of the year, and Lilly dressed the two boys up in clown costumes she had made. James pretended to be afraid of them while offering them candy and somehow Harry got on his broom, a gift from Sirius for his birthday, and nearly broke one of her favorite vases. Then it was time for bed and laughing Lilly carried the two boys up stairs while James flopped on the couch.

With some trouble and a lot of fussing on Harry's part Lilly got their costumes off and their pajamas on. She gave Harry a kiss and put him in the crib and then picked up Aran to do the same when she heard a strange thud come from down stairs. She turned still holding the older boy and frowning slightly thinking James had probably fallen asleep and then promptly fell off the couch, as he was known to do. One of the reasons why she had told him not to sleep on the couch.

"James are you all right?" She called down But received no answer from her husband. "James if you knocked yourself out I am going to leave you there."

Still she got no answer from him even though she knew he wouldn't waste such a fine opportunity to retort to her sarcasm. She moved toward the door forgetting that she still held Aran in her arms and not noticing that he had buried his face in her chest and was trembling slightly. Before she reached it the door was pushed open with a creak and terror washed over her face as a dark shrouded figure slid into the room. Instantly she turned and put Aran in the crib next to Harry turning again to put herself with arms outstretched in front of them. She had no wand and no way to stop him but she had to do something to protect the little ones behind her.

"Please not the boys please." She begged knowing that he had already killed James or he would have been there fighting him and not allowing herself to give into her grief over her husband. "Kill me if you want but not the boys please they are only babies."

"Out of my way woman." Lord Voldemort hissed red eyes glowing hungrily as he looked at the children behind her his eyes falling on the youngest of the two who was staring at him unconcerned. "Lord Voldemort shows mercy to no one be they man, woman, or infant."

"No please not the boys." Lilly continued and the dark lord raised his wand toward her his patience worn out with her pleas. "Please just spare them please.

"Avada Kedavra." The dark wizard bellowed a green jet of light erupting from his wand and striking the woman in the chest.

Lilly's eyes widened as the curse hit her and she turned to look at the boys both staring at her with near identical eyes and then crumbled onto the floor. It was then that Harry started crying as he stretched out his hands toward his mother wanting her to stop playing games and pick him up but Aran silently stood and got in front of the little boy as he stared at the dark lord. Voldemort sneered at the infant not at all adverse to killing him to if it meant he could kill the one who could defeat him, Harry Potter. He raised his wand and the words came again but as the green light neared him Aran's eyes flashed and the curse rebounded on the dark wizard.

One side of the room exploded sending debris everywhere as Lord Voldemort, the terror of the wizarding world, crumbled what was left of his soul fleeing the Potters home to go into hiding. Aran watched it as the color left his eyes and a strangely shaped scar appeared on his forehead with the green glow of the dark wizards failed curse. A piece of debris hit Harry and he cried harder as it cut his forehead with a nearly identical scar except that his bled. Aran tried to comfort the smaller boy and then heard the roar of some strange machine and two voices rise up downstairs. He hid under the blanket leaving the boy to cry as loud, almost thunderous, footsteps barreled into the room and peeking out saw the largest man he had ever seen come into the room.

There were tears streaming down his face and another man with him looking just as distraught as he did. He took little Harry in his huge arms not even noticing Aran where he hid beneath the blanket and debris and waved the other man off as he tried to take him from him. Then the two men left and Aran was left alone in the crib in the destroyed house. Eventually as it became quiet again the boy fell asleep, the glow of the scar fading, and through that whole time not one tear fell from his eyes nor did any cry escape his lips.


	2. Chapter 1 the unexpected arrival

Disclaimer: Me Harry Potter no own kay.

Voldyis moldy: So after having a long talk over the weekend with my friend and fellow fanfic writer, LigerJager, (they have some great Naruto fics by the way so check them out on my favorite author list), I have decided to change my story a great deal mostly for my own sanity. The premise is still the same, Aran is still the unknown boy who lived, but most of the other stuff has changed as you will soon see. Oh and Luna Lovegood will be a year older in this story than she appears in the books not for any particular reason it just works better with it. So with out further ado my new first chapter. Enjoy and please, please review.

Hero in the Shadows

Chapter 1. An Unexpected Arrival.

Aran sat at his desk leaning over an old book with his chin in his hands. Beyond the room he could hear a child crying and another yelling about how something wasn't his fault while an adult voice scolded them for whatever they had done. But he ignored them as he read the last paragraph on the page and turned it over to read the next.

What did he care about what the others in the house were doing they meant nothing to him. They weren't his family just a bunch of annoying brats he was forced to live with along with the two exasperated and nearly useless adults that ran the foster home he found himself in. The place children's services had stuck him in after he had been caught living on the streets by one of London's finest half a year ago.

Personally he would rather have still been on the streets than in this place but he didn't have a choice and would have to tolerate it until he was considered old enough to take care of himself. Being only eleven he had a long wait ahead of him and he sighed softly as someone pounded up the stairs and ran into one of the other rooms slamming the door behind them. Not the smartest thing to do since it would only add to their punishment later but that was of no concern to him.

As long as they left him alone he didn't bother with any of the others and they very rarely bothered him. Not since he had made Jeffery, the oldest and most annoying of the kids there, hang upside down for several minutes before, laughing, he let him down again. They had tried to tell the adults about it but neither of them had believed them or didn't want the children to think they did and they now left him alone.

He was considered a freak by them but he knew that he wasn't. He was actually a wizard or so he believed having discovered his powers at the age of five. He had practiced them everyday since then and he could now do an impressive bit of magic on his own, not a lot but enough to keep the others afraid of him. It was the same thing that had happened at the orphanage where he used to live.

It hadn't been easy teaching himself to use his magic but when he was six he had gotten a gift that had made things a great deal easier. A package of books had been given to him from someone unknown to him and he had been studying them diligently ever since as he was now. They had tittles like: Dark Arts through the Ages, and Magic for Beginners, and even one titled The Darkest Spells and Curses throughout History. That one he had only skimmed finding the spells and curses to complex, and in some cases disturbing, to even try to attempt.

Aran had always been highly intelligent and could read clearly by the time he was four. He had always excelled in his classes when he went to school and if not for his anti-social behavior his teachers probably would have been gushing over him as they did all their other little genius's. Aran however didn't easily trust people and tended to stay apart from others. He couldn't help it really he had been alone all his life except once when someone else had cared for him, when he was very young, but they were gone now and he gave them little thought anymore.

A sound at his door alerted him to someone entering it and he turned to see a boy slightly older than himself standing in the door way. In annoyance he slammed his book closed not wanting him to see it and shoved it beneath a pile of other school books from the previous year. The boy gave no notice of his secretiveness probably not caring and Aran frowned at him.

"What do you want Daniel?" He asked the older boy visibly flinching at his words and voice. He may have been older then him but he was still terrified of the younger boy.

"Sarah and Richard told me to get you for dinner,"Daniel told him without coming further into the room. None of the others would anymore which was why he had the room to himself.

"Tell them I'm not hungry," Aran replied turning away from him irritated by this unneeded interruption.

"They said to tell you they don't care and you are to come down anyway or you won't be able to go out with us tomorrow," The other boy said backing away from the door slightly as he glared at him and then reluctantly stood up.

Without a word Aran walked past him and headed down the stairs with the other boy following. Normally he wouldn't have cared and would gladly have stayed there alone but tomorrow they were to go shopping and there was a new fantasy book out that he wanted to get. His favorite books were fantasy of course, especially the ones about magic, and it wasn't very often that he was actually allowed to get one since he had no money. But since he had done so well in school that year, as he always did, Richard had agreed to buy him one book that he wanted.

In the kitchen Aran found the others already gathered at the table minus Richard and eight year old Chris, who was obviously the one who had gotten in trouble earlier. There were seven boys in all in the house plus the two adult caretakers which made meals small and usually chaotic. Most times Aran wouldn't eat with them but would sneak down later and use his magic to unlock the cabinets to feed himself.

He sat down at the table and Daniel reluctantly took the spot next to him, as the only one still open. Dinner that night consisted of Chicken, small baked potatoes, and his least favorite thing, green beans. He crinkled his nose at the sight of them but he put some on his plate anyway determined not to do anything that would interfere with him getting the book he wanted.

Half way through the meal Richard walked in carrying a pile of letters and sat down at the table ignoring his food. Richard was a tall man with a broad chest and shoulders and not one of the boys, including Aran, had escaped the sting of his hands. Not that he really hurt them but he did give them a smack or two when they were in trouble or just annoying him. He grumbled as he went through the mail and then stopped as he came to a particular one his eyes widening slightly in surprise.

"Aran you have a letter," He said gruffly holding it out to the boy as the others watched falling silent in surprise.

Aran, surprised himself, took it from him not knowing who would be writing to him since he had no family or friends or anyone else. The letter was thick and seemed to made of parchment instead of regular paper. A red wax seal closed the back with what looked like a family crest with an H in the middle and on the other side were the words: _To Aran, East London Home for Boys, fourth door on the right upstairs, _in a sprawling script.

Inside was a letter on the same parchment like paper and with the same sprawling script and he had to read it twice just to make sure he had read it right.

_Dear Mr. Aran_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The term begin's on September 2nd and you must be at the King's Cross station on the morning of that day. Below you will find a list of the things you will need for school and directions to Diagon Alley where you can get them as well as access to the school fund at Gringots. You will also find included a ticket for the Hogwarts Express that will leave the station at 11:00 am from platform 9 3/4._

_Minerva McGonagoll_

_Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts_.

"What's Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Daniel asked loud enough for everyone else to hear him, having read the letter over his shoulder, as Aran glared at him. "I've never heard of it."

"Its probably some school for freaks like him," Jeffery told them grabbing at the letter but Aran quickly pulled it away from his reach. "I can't believe they'd want you though must be pretty desperate for students or something. Must not be a lot of other freaks around."

"I'm not a freak I'm a wizard just like the letter says," Aran replied reading it for the third time and thinking about how much time he had before the term started. It was already late August which meant he would have to go to this Alley place soon to get his things. "Richard can you take me to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get my school supplies?"

"Diagon Alley where is that?" Richard asked taking the letter from him to read it himself and frowning in confusion. "There's no place called that in London and I have never heard of this school either. Its probably not even real just someone's idea of a joke or something."

"But it can't be there's a ticket for the train and everything just like the letter says," He told him holding out the ticket and keeping Jeffery from making a grab at it too. "And the directions say its behind some place called "The Leaky Cauldron" right here in London."

"Never heard of it. Besides you aren't going to any school that teaches witchcraft and all that garbage," The man replied as Sarah nodded the deeply worried look that had formed on her face at the letter now turning into one of relief. "You'll go to the public school just like the others, your no different from them, and will get no special treatment either so forget about this place."

"But I have already been accepted and this place could teach me more about how to use my magic." Aran said and knew he had said the wrong thing as the man put down the rest of the letters and started shaking the hand holding his Hogwarts letter at him.

"You don't have any magic and its about time you got that nonsense out of your head," Richard told him his face flushing with his anger. Aran's face paled slightly but he didn't back down from him. "Its that kind of crap that keeps you from being taken by a family and landed you on the streets before you were brought here. Magic doesn't exist and the sooner you get that idea out of your head the better you'll be."

"That's right its silly to think you have magic," Sarah agreed frowning now as well and looking at the letter like it had tried to harm her or something. "You're just a normal young boy and this school or whatever it is, is a waste of time. What could you learn of use there anyway if they teach about ridiculous things like that."

"But its not ridiculous and I do have magic the others will tell you." Aran replied. None of the other boys spoke already having learned not to make that kind of accusation in front of them. "And I want to go to this school, they have accepted me already, and you can't stop me from going."

"We certainly can you are a ward of the state and you can't go anywhere without our permission."Richard growled. Then before his eyes he tore up the letter and dropped the pieces on the table in front of him. "Now go up to your room and stay there and you can forget about going shopping with us tomorrow or getting that book you wanted. Until you get this nonsense about magic out of your head you won't be going anywhere."

Aran, fighting back tears, scooped the pieces of the letter into his hands and left the room his meal only half finished. He rushed back up into his room slamming the door behind him, even though he knew it would only make Richard angrier, and spread the pieces out on his desk. Then he closed his eyes and muttered the word "_Repairo_" and the pieces put themselves back together until it seemed like they had never been torn apart.

Smiling he picked the letter up again and read it for the fourth time still not quite able to believe he had been accepted there. He had heard of Hogwarts in his Magic for Beginners book and it was said to be one of the best magic schools in the world and the only one in England. He had never expected to actually be accepted there no matter how good he was with his magic and he wasn't about to let anything keep him from going there.

This was his chance to learn real magic not just the simple stuff he had been teaching himself and the letter said he would get to have a wand. A wand! It was the thing he wanted most because wands were said to emphasis a wizards power and enable them to do the more difficult spells that they couldn't do without one. So he was determined to go to this school even if Richard and Sarah didn't want him to.

What did he care what they wanted any way, they didn't care about him or understand that he was different. He wasn't like the others and he knew that, had known that since the day he had made a little girls cookie fly out of her hand and into his simply because he wanted it. He had these powers and he was going to learn to use them too even if no one else wanted him to or thought of him as a freak.

Putting the letter back on the desk he moved over to his bed where he sat down and slipped his hand under the pillow. Bringing it out he held a piece of paper in it and looked down at it a lost and sorrowful look washing over his face.

The paper was old and torn but the picture it showed still shown clearly through the wear and dirt that had aged it. It was of a woman with long red hair and green eyes and standing beside her was a man with messy black hair and hazel eyes that glowed behind glasses. In her arms was a small baby with her eyes and the man's hair and he almost smiled as he stared at the happy little family.

This was his family, the only ones he considered family, but they were gone now killed long ago. All but one, the baby, who had been taken away somewhere by an unknown man. But he knew that if they were here now they would want him to go to Hogwarts, they would have been excited for him, and would have celebrated his acceptance to the school. The woman would have given him a hug and kiss and the man would have given his shoulders a shake and told him how proud he was of him, and the baby, by then a boy, would have demanded to go too and wondered why his big brother was so lucky.

The thought of what could have been took the hint of a smile from his face and a faint pain crossed his forehead. Absently he rubbed at the scar there with his free hand not terribly considered by it since it hurt every so often as long as he'd had it. No one else knew about it however for he kept his bangs over it to hide it not wanting anyone else to see it. He hated this scar and the one who had given it to him, that man who had killed his family.

Sighing he made up his mind, since Richard wouldn't take him to Diagon Alley he would go by himself and get what he needed. It shouldn't be that hard to find since he had directions and since everyone would be gone tomorrow they wouldn't be able to stop him from leaving. But he knew that if he went there he wouldn't be able to come back here, Sarah and Richard wouldn't let him which meant if this school didn't work out he would be homeless again. It was a risk he was willing to take however for his dream and for the family he had almost had.

A/N: ok quick note I don't know if England has foster homes or group homes the way America does but I wanted to use this for Aran cause I didn't want to put him with an actual family. If I am wrong please forgive me and just go with it. Anyway hope you enjoy and chapter two will be up whenever I get a chance to write it.

next chapter: Aran goes to Diagon Alley and gets his wand.


	3. chaoter 2

Disclaimer: Me Harry Potter no own kay.

Voldyis moldy: well the new first chapter didn't seemed to go as I had hoped. Did people like the first version better or this version. Should I even continue this story or let it go as a lost cause. Please let me know because if truth be told I have sort of lost interest in it myself and if no one else has an interest in it either than I would rather concentrate on my other stuff. I do have a lot of stuff planed for this character deaths (some expected some not), violence, some romance and fluff later and of course the battle with Voldemort and the secret behind Aran along with a surprise ending. Enjoy and please, please review, I mean it I need reviews even if you don't like it please tell me.

Hero in the Shadows

Chapter 2. In Diagon Alley

Aran watched from his window as Richard and Sarah piled the other boys into their van. The six boys climbed into the vehicle laughing and talking about the things they would get and eat. Their caretakers always took them some place for lunch and they looked forward to that as much as they did the shopping.

Within a few minutes they were all in the van and driving off down the street without a glance back at him. Aran had been locked in his room with a sandwich for lunch and strict instructions not to leave the room or cause any kind of trouble while they were away.

He however had other plans and grabbing his bag, that he had packed last night, from under his bed he quickly used the unlocking spell on the door. Then he went downstairs, gathered enough food to last him a few days, and left the house locking the door behind him with another spell. There was no one out side that day, the sky threatening its usual rain, so no one stopped him as he hurried down the street.

Following the directions he had been given in the letter he reached a shabby looking place that bore the name of "The Leaky Cauldron" in only a couple of hours. Strangely though it seemed like no one else could see it as they walked past it without even glancing at it. Shrugging he went inside and stopped in surprise at what he saw.

There were several men and women dressed in what looked like robes of some sort. A couple were even wearing pointed hats and several were holding wands while they drank from dusty mugs. At the bar was a man with a hunched back and one eye bigger than the other and Aran slipped quietly through the room trying not to draw attention to himself. That these people were witches and wizards like him was obvious to him but he didn't expect them to be any kinder to him then non-magical people were.

He quickly made his way out back without anyone stopping him. Who would care about one young boy dressed in over sized clothes and falling apart trainers anyway. Once outside he stared at the brick wall for a moment and quickly figured out the pattern of bricks he was supposed to press. He grabbed a stick and pressed each brick stepping back as they moved aside to reveal an opening into the alley beyond it.

Diagon Alley was like nothing he had ever seen before and he stared at it wide eyed as he walked into it. There were colorful shops selling cauldrons, brooms and even one selling animals like owls that hooted at him as he went past. The streets were crowded with people most dressed in robes and most were families with children near his age and older with some younger. It was a place entirely of magic and he nearly smiled as he looked at it amazed by how many people there were who could use magic like him.

Glancing down at the letter he started searching for the place called "Gringotts" to get some money. It was east to find being a white, three storied building that tilted to different sides with each story. He went inside after reading the warning on the plaque outside and froze at the sight of the tellers.

They were strange creatures no more than 3 feet tall with long noses and big pointed ears that had hair sticking out of them. There were a dozen at least all dressed in suits and though they weren't necessarily threatening they also weren't necessarily friendly either. With some trepidation he got into the line and waited for his turn.

When he got to a teller he nearly choked on the words at the glare the creature gave him but managed to get them out. The creature left for a few minutes and then returned with a small pouch that he gave to him. Aran took it and gratefully left the building examining the pouches contents as he did.

Within it he found several silver and bronze coins that didn't look at all like the coins he had seen before. This was wizards money then and even though he didn't know the worth of the coins he was still sure it was more money then he had ever had in his life. Actually grinning now he set about collecting the numerous items of his list of school supplies.

The books were the easiest to get and he had to refrain himself from purchasing some of the more fascinating titles he saw. He then got a small cauldron, scales and some items from an apothecary for his potions class. The robes were the worst as the woman made him stand there while she measured him for a set of second hand robes and muttered about how thin he was. He was very glad when he was able to leave the shop and then it was time to get the one thing he wanted most, a wand.

He found the shop he wanted easily enough, "Ollivanders wand's" and a small bell rung when he went inside. No one came to answer it and walked up to the counter looking at the shelves upon shelves of boxes all carrying wands in them. He could see no one there but there were sounds coming from the back that he assumed were from someone he couldn't see.

"Hello?" He called out tentatively as he reached the counter. "Can anyone help me?"

There was a muffled sound from the back that sounded something like a response and he decided to wait to see if someone would appear soon to help him. As he waited he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye on the counter and turned slightly to find a solitary box sitting there. He moved toward it curious and found the box looked something like a woman's ebony jewelry box with ivory feet and hinges. Whatever kind of wand was in there had to be powerful and almost without realizing it his hand reached out to take it.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you," A voice said near him. He nearly jumped as he looked back at the counter to find a man standing there. "That isn't for young boys like you lad."

"S . . . Sorry." Aran mumbled lowering his eyes as the man smiled at him. "I . . . I 'm here to get my wand sir."

"Of course a Hogwarts student are you, strange I wasn't expecting you." The man, who he assumed was Mr. Ollivander, told him his face darkening slightly before instantly brightening again. "Well no matter you're here now so let us see what kind of wand we have for you."

The man immediately began taking boxes of the shelves and brought them over to him. Aran tried wand after wand with either no results or disastrous ones. The shop owner merely used his own wand to fix whatever damage he caused and went to get him even more wands to try with the same results. Muttering to himself he disappeared into the back again and Aran was left alone in the front.

His eyes drifted almost unwillingly back onto the box and checking to see the man wasn't coming back yet he moved over to it. Something about it intrigued him and drew him to it. What if the wand meant for him was inside it just inches from his fingers. He looked for the man again and not seeing him made up his mind.

"Alohomora," he whispered. There was a click and then the box slid open his eyes widening.

Inside the box was an ebony wand with an ivory bone handle. There was a silver vine crawling up around the wand as well. Tentatively he took the wand in his hand and found it warm to the touch as silver blue sparks shot out of the tip. This was it, this was his wand, he could feel it. However he knew the man would never let him take it and even if he did he would never be able to afford it.

That was how it always was with anything he really wanted but this was his wand and if he was going to become as skilled a powerful a wizard as he wanted to be then he would need it. After a moments indecision he locked the box again and slipped the wand in his pocket. He left a few coins on the counter, no where near what it was worth he was sure, and as quietly as he could left the shop.

He was so intent on getting as far as possible from the shop before Mr. Ollivander realized what had happened that he wasn't watching where he was going and ran right into something. He fell on the ground with a huff, dropping his packages, and looked up to find a haughty looking older boy looming over him. He wore a robe with a green and silver S on it and glared down at him.

"Watch where your going slive," The boy sneered not even bothering to see if he was all right as he glanced at his packages. "A first year are you and are you a pure blood, a half blood, or one of those filthy mud bloods?"

"I. . . I don't know," Aran replied having no idea what he was talking about. "What are they?"

"You don't know you must be a mud blood then. What's your family name?" The boy asked. Aran only shrugged hoping the boy would leave him alone. "So you're some nameless orphan then god's they'll let anyone into Hogwarts these days. Well here's a little bit of advice for you boy I'm a pure blood and a Slytherin that means I'm better than you so you best stay out of my way at school and that goes for any other Slytherins too."

Aran nodded and the boy moved deliberately to the side and walked away from him. He hadn't gone far before his shoes suddenly tied themselves together and he tripped and fell. Aran chuckled as several people asked the boy if he was all right and quickly moved to gather his things up.

"Are you all right?" A voice asked as a brown haired boy with gray eyes knelt beside him and helped him pick his things up. "Don't listen to that boy my dad says the Slytherin house is the worst house and there's nothing wrong with being muggle born either."

"Thanks I'm fine," Aran said putting his stuff back in the bags. He hesitated but the boy seemed nice and he was almost certain he wouldn't laugh at his questions. "Um what did he mean by all that blood stuff and what's Slytherin and muggles?"

"A pure blood is someone born from two wizarding parents who are pure blood themselves. Half bloods are one from a wizard parent and a non-magical parent, that's a muggle by the way, and a mudblood, a word you should never use cause my dad says its disgusting, or a muggle born is wizard born to a non-magical family." The boy explained pleasantly as he helped him stand up and gave him his things. "Slytherin is one of the houses in Hogwarts, there's four of them, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Griffindor. My mum and dad were in Hufflepuff so I figure that's where I'll be."

"I hope I'm in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw or Griffindor instead of Slytherin. I don't want to be in any house that boy is in," Aran replied checking to see that his wand was still in his pocket and dusting off his clothes. "Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome," He told him turning as he heard someone call out his name. "I better go my dad's calling me. I'll see you a school then."

Aran nodded and the boy took his hand and shook it to his confusion. He watched the boy leave and then turned to continue on his way wishing someone was there looking for him. But he was alone with no mother or father to worry about him and his hand curled around the wand in his pocket as he fought back the tears that threatened to fill his eyes.

There was only one other place he need to go, the owl emporium, and it took him only a few minutes to decide on a silver gray owl named Luvren. Now having everything he needed he left Diagon alley to find a place to sleep until he was to go to Kings Cross station and Hogwarts.

A/N: so there it is chapter two please let me know if you like it and want to keep reading it or if I should just scrap it


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Me Harry Potter no own kay.

Voldyismoldy: I seem to have lost all my loyal fans, at least I thought I had some, but still no reviews. Well oh well, oh and thanks to the reader who put it on story alert this chapter is for you. I have decided to go with it a little longer mostly cause I like it myself and since I write primarily for myself and my own sanity it seemed I had no reason to stop it. So here is the next chapter read and enjoy and please, please review, I will die without them.

Hero in the Shadows

Chapter 3. The choosing of Houses.

Aran hurried into Kings Cross station on the morning of September 1, clutching the ticket from the letter in one hand and pulling his trunk with the other. The place was full of people and Aran felt distinctly uncomfortable around them but he ignored his discomfort as he looked for the platform he needed.

He found platforms nine and ten easily enough but there was no sign of platform nine and 3/4 and he didn't feel confident enough to ask anyone where it was. He looked down at his ticket again checking to make sure he had the right number for the platform and it was still the same so it had to be there somewhere.

Luvren, his owl, hooted behind him drawing several stares from passerby's and he tried to shush it as he heard a familiar voice. Turning he spotted the boy from Diagon Alley, the one who had helped him, walking toward the two platforms between a man and a woman, his parents he was sure. They were chatting happily as the boy pushed his trolley with his things on it and before his eyes they walked right into the pillar between the two platforms and disappeared.

Eyes widening he walked over to it and pressed the wall with his fingers finding it solid to the touch. But then how had they gotten through it? The obvious answer was magic of course which meant that he could get through it too. Steeling his courage he backed up a little and then nearly ran head long into the wall only to go right through it as they had.

On the other side he found, as he expected, another platform and a sign showed him it was the one he had been looking for. The platform was filled with mothers and fathers saying goodbye to their children and helping them put there things on the train. The boy from before was surrounded by a small group of friends and though Aran had wanted to approach him, strangely eager to talk to him again, he hung back to afraid to go up to him.

Instead he dragged his trunk and the cage with his owl onto the train and searched for an empty compartment. Finding one he brought his stuff inside and stored it over head putting Luvren's cage on the seat next to him. The owl hooted again but he ignored it as he leaned against the window to watch the other children with their families and the boy in particular.

He seemed to be one of those popular ones that always had friends around, the very opposite of Aran who had no friends at all except his bird now, and he and his friends quickly said goodbye to their parents before getting on the train as well. Soon enough all the children were on the train and as the parents waved the train began to slowly move out of the station. Aran watched them wishing one of them was there to wave goodbye to him and then quickly turned away from the station as he felt the sting of tears against his eyes that he forcefully willed away.

_I can't cry_, He thought silently as he leaned back against his seat and closed his eyes against the tears. _I will not cry._

But it was hard, so very hard, not to when it was all he really wanted to do. He spent the journey on the train alone, no one coming to his compartment, and when the snack lady came down the hall he bought nothing. He had little money left from his trip to the alley and he wanted to save the rest even though his stomach growled at the sight of the strange treats reminding him that he hadn't eaten anything since the night before. But there would be food at Hogwarts so he would eat then and he could do without for a little longer.

It was dark before the train reached its destination and Aran quickly grabbed his trunk and owl as he left his compartment dressed now in the robes he had gotten. As he left he was nearly pushed back into it by two red blurs that rushed past him followed closing by a third that was yelling at them to "stop" and "wait until he told their parents". Aran ignored them not interested at all in what ever trouble the two blurs had gotten into or what the third one intended to do to them for it and quickly left the train.

"Firs' years this way," boomed a loud voice near him and he turned to find the largest man he had ever seen in his life waving at the students. "Firs' years over here now don't be shy."

Aran moved quickly over to the man and as he got closer to him he recognized him. He knew his long shaggy black hair and beard, his twinkling eyes, and huge fur coat though he hadn't seen him since he was very small. This was the man who had come after the Potters were killed, the one who took Harry somewhere, and a small bubble of excitement filled him as he approached the man. He could finally find out what had happened to the younger boy, where he had been taken, he had only to ask this man but he wasn't given the chance.

As soon as the first years were gathered the man turned and lead them to some boats on the lake that they were told to get in. Aran scrambled in one and found himself with the two red blurs, who introduced themselves as Fred and George Weasley, and a black boy with dread locks named Lee Jordan. The three boys quickly hit it off and began discussing pranks to pull at the school while Aran stared almost hungrily at the large mans back ignoring them.

They reached the school quickly and the man brought them to the front door where an older woman in a long robe and pointed hat met them and ushered them inside. Aran tried to get the man's attention but to no avail as he quickly left them with the woman who said she was a professor there, McGonagal or something like that, and that they were now to be sorted into their houses.

There were excited whispers at that and the first years followed the prof into the next room that turned out to be a great hall. There were four long tables where the other students sat and candles floating in the air beneath a ceiling that looked exactly like the night sky, that was clear and filled with stars. At the other end was a fifth table where several witches and wizards sat watching them as the young students approached.

It was the man in the center that caught Aran's attention, he was an older man with long gray hair and beard and sparkling blue eyes behind delicate spectacles. He wore a long blue robe and hat with the point bent over to one side and smiled kindly at the students. Yet there was something about him that Aran didn't like, something that made him feel strangely uneasy, and he quickly averted his eyes from him.

"When I call your names you will please step forward," Prof. McGonagal told them as she unrolled a scroll stopping by a stool with a dingy old hat on it. She stared in confusion at the first name for a moment and then frowning read out: "Aran."

Of course Aran would have to go first having no last name they had to go by his first name and that would put him on the top of the list. Slowly he moved forward ignoring the whispers and strange looks the others were giving him and sitting down on the stool. The hat was then placed over his head and slipped down to cover his eyes so that all he could see was the inside of the hat that made him feel slightly claustrophobic.

"Ah now you're an interesting one," A voice said softly in his ear. It took him a moment to realize it was the hat and his eyes widened slightly. "Intelligent, brave, ambitious very ambitious, and not one for rules I see yes hm where to put you?"

"Not Slytherin," Aran said quietly hoping the hat would listen to him and not put him in the same house as that boy. "Any where but Slytherin."

"Not Slytherin but your family has been in Slytherin for years," The hat replied genuinely surprised. Aran's eyes widened still further, the hat knew about his family but no one was supposed to know about them not ever. "It is the only house for one as thirsty for power as you are lad."

"No not Slytherin I won't be in that house," Aran told it more forcefully this time, somehow knowing that everyone was watching him wondering what was taking so long. "Any house but that one please."

"Very well if not Slytherin it had better be . . . " The hat paused and the next word was shouted out for all to hear as he slumped in relief. "Ravenclaw!"

Smiling Aran took the hat off his head, gave it to McGonagal, and then nearly ran down to the blue and silver table that clapped for him as he sat down in an empty seat. He watched the rest of the sorting, glad he was no longer the center of attention, and was amused when the two Weasleys were put in Griffindor along with their new friend glad he wasn't in the same house as the three pranksters. Then the boy he had met in the Alley came up and he found out his name was Cedric Diggory. Just as he had said he would be he was put in Hufflepuff and Aran was strangely disappointed he wasn't put in the same house as him.

Once the sorting was done the wizard in the center stood up and told them not to go in the Forbidden Forest and which items were band from the school by someone named Filtch and then they were all told to tuck in. Food appeared on the table at his words, more food than Aran had ever seen in his life, and he eagerly filled his plate his stomach growling loud enough he was sure the others could hear it.

He listened to the others as he ate and answered questions when asked meeting some of his fellow Ravenclaws. It was a relief to be in this house rather than Slytherin and he kept his eyes off that table not wanting to see the other boy again or any of the others. While he ate he found out that the Wizard who had spoken was Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of the school and the one who had taken the first years was the Games Keeper, Hagrid.

When they finished with their meal several students stood up and called for the first years to follow them calling themselves Prefects. Aran stood with the others and followed the older students out of the hall and up into one of the towers were they stopped in front of a tall statue. The statue asked them a riddle, that Aran immediately knew the answer of to be a spider, and when one of the boys said the correct answer a door swung open allowing them to enter.

Inside was a cozy looking common room with a fireplace and several chairs and couches all in silver and blue. Off to each side was a stair case and the prefect explained that one side was for the boys and the other for the girls. The two genders parted ways each going into their own rooms and Aran followed a group of boys his age to the first years room.

There were five beds in the room one for each of them and Luvren sat on the bed of one of them showing Aran that it was his. He went immediately over to the bird and scratched its head feathers as the bird cooed softly. He really did like Luvren and was glad of his company the last few days that he had spent alone while waiting to take the train here.

The owl nipped his finger gently and then flew out the window to join the other owls to hunt for food. Aran watched it leave and then quickly changed into his pajamas exhausted by the day and lulled to sleep by his exceptionally full stomach. He really had eaten to much but he couldn't help himself everything had just been so delicious.

While the other boys readied themselves for bed Aran climbed into his own amazed by how soft it was especially compared to the ground that he had been sleeping on and how warm. It was enough to make him fall asleep nearly right away except for the hats words. It had known about his family when no one else did but how was that possible. He didn't know and he was determined to make sure that no one else found out ever. That was his secret and he couldn't allow anyone else to know it, it would be to dangerous if they did, for himself more than anyone else.

Putting the hats words out of his mind and thinking about what his first day of school would be like instead he quickly fell asleep and for the first time in his life he was neither cold or hungry.

A/N: Ok I know not a whole lot happened in this chapter but the stuff that did is important so it needed to be there. As you can see if you read the first version I decided to put Aran in Ravenclaw instead of Griffindor even though I sort of described the two houses the same way mostly cause I figure they were sort of similar both being in towers. The next chapter will have a bit more action and Cedric will play a bigger part as Aran is made to tutor him so hang on till next time and please, please review I won't know if you like it or not if you don't.


End file.
